


fool in the rain

by tiedyedragon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention that this is fluffy, waverly's a total angel, whipped nicole, wynonna's kinda an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyedragon/pseuds/tiedyedragon
Summary: Nicole doesn't want to have to wait to see her girlfriend.





	fool in the rain

It was a Wednesday night, and Waverly Earp was nervously pacing the living room of the homestead wondering where the hell her girlfriend was.

  


Nicole had told Waverly that she would be home by seven o’clock, and it was now eight-thirty in the evening. She was occasionally late, but would always text Waverly if she was going to be.

  


It only made Waverly more nervous that Purgatory was currently having it’s worst thunderstorm in years. Outside of the comfort of the homestead, Waverly could hear rain pounding the window panes, and could occasionally see a flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

  


“Jesus, Waves would you stop pacing? Haughtstuff is perfectly fine. She's only half an hour late.” Wynonna said, watching Waverly from the kitchen, between taking swigs of whisky straight from the bottle.

  


“Just because you’re late to literally everything doesn't mean Nicole is always gonna be.” Waverly snapped at her sister, once again looking out the window looking for any signs of her girlfriend’s car.

  


“I'm just trying to help. Why are you so worried anyw-“ Wynonna said, before she was cut off by a loud knock at the door, and looked at her sister nervously.

  


Waverly quickly walked over to the door and subtly peered through the window next to the door. Once she looked out, she let out a sigh, realizing who it was.

  


The younger Earp quickly opened to door to a tired, grumbling, muddy, soaking wet Nicole Haught. However, the redhead broke into a smile seeing her girlfriend’s face for the first time all day.

  


“Baby, what happened?” Waverly exclaimed, looking up at Nicole with wide eyes.

  


“My car broke down halfway home, and I was gonna just stay in my car and radio for someone, but I really wanted to see you, and I didn’t wanna have to wait an hour to get back to the station, and then come all the way back home, and you’re just so pretty and I really wanted to see you tonight, and I didn’t wanna wait to see you because when I’d get home you’d already be asleep. God, you’re gorgeous Waves.” Nicole rushed out, finally taking a deep breath, and suddenly realizing how cold she was.

  


“Nic, baby, I’m flattered, but why the hell would you walk here in the pouring rain?” Waverly said, already helping Nicole out of her drenched jacket, and softly rubbing her arms, noticing that her girlfriend was shivering.

  


“Yeah Haught, that’s a pretty stupid idea.” Wynonna called from the kitchen, laughing at how whipped Nicole was for Waverly.

  


“Like I said Waves,” Nicole explained, while Waverly began unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt, not caring that her sister was in the room right next to them. “I didn't wanna have to wait until way later tonight to see you baby, I wanted to see you now.” Nicole continued, letting Waverly pull her uniform shirt off of her shoulders.

  


“Well, that’s very sweet of you Nic, and I love you for doing that, but you’re shivering your ass off!” Waverly said, while guiding Nicole to the staircase, ignoring the snickers from Wynonna, though she was pretty sure she heard _Haughtstuff_ and _dumbass_ come from her sisters mouth.

  


After practically dragging Nicole into the bathroom, Waverly turned the shower on to the warmest setting. She then proceeded to bend down so that she could take off Nicole’s boots, which she had probably tracked mud all over the house with, and carefully slid the heavy shoes off of her girlfriends tired feet.

  


"Arms up, baby.” Waverly said gently, so that she could take off Nicole’s tight fitting shirt that she wore under her uniform on cold days.

  


After she had Nicole undressed, she carefully guided her to the shower.

  


“Baby, I’m gonna leave you to shower, okay? I'm gonna make you some dinner, and I’ll be right downstairs if you need me.” Waverly said. The small brunette looked at the redhead as if she was her everything, because she truly was. Nicole was Waverly’s rock, the one thing that kept her grounded through all of the crazy.

  


“Okay. Thank you so much Waves.” Nicole whispered quietly, giving her girlfriend a small smile.

  


“Anything for you, love.” Waverly said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole lightly on the forehead.

  


Once Waverly left the bathroom, Nicole stepped under the stream of water, sighing as the cold rain and mud on her body was replaced by the warm water from the shower. She washed away the cold and grime until she felt completely warm and clean again, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the fluffy towels Waverly always kept in the bathroom.

  


Not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting, she quickly pulled a t-shirt over her head and put on a pair of flannel pajama pants, before running a brush through her fiery read hair, turned slightly darker because of the water.

  


Once Nicole walked out of the bathroom, she was met with a sight that she was sure she would never forget, for as long as she lived.

  


Right in front of her was Waverly Earp, perched on the bed, wearing on of Nicole’s t-shirts, with a tray filled with all of Nicole’s favorite foods.

  


“Hi baby, I thought you might want some food after your _long_ trek home to see me.” Waverly said, giggling slightly at her own joke, watching her girlfriend with warm hazel eyes.

  


It always made Nicole’s heart sing to hear Waverly call the homestead Nicole’s home as well. Because it was. Wherever Waverly was, was where Nicole felt most at home.

  


Walking over to Waverly, Nicole kept her eyes locked with her girlfriends, letting her know how grateful she was by just looking at her. Waverly’s eyes sparkled back at her girlfriend, as Nicole finally sat on the bed, pulling Waverly into her lap.

  


“Baby, you didn't have to do this for me.” Nicole said, though she still reached over Waverly, grabbing a piece of grilled cheese.

  


“Nic, you walked here, two miles in the pouring rain just to see me, it’s really the least I could do for you.” Waverly responded, entwining her hand with Nicole’s and lightly kissing the back of her hand.

  


“Can you blame me for wanting to see you when you look as gorgeous as you do now?” Nicole asked her girlfriend, leaning down to kiss Waverly.

  


“I can think of somebody a little more gorgeous.” Waverly said, smiling into the kiss.

  


“Oh yeah? Well why don’t you show me who that is?” Nicole asked, smiling brightly, while sliding her hands under Waverly’s oversized t-shirt, to touch soft skin.

  


“Gladly my love.” Waverly responded, pressing Nicole down onto the bed. “I always will.”

  



End file.
